Logan
Logan is from Unova and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Johto Jeopardies. He represents Grass Type and his starter is a Foongus. Biography "You like boy bands? Of course you do! Who doesn't? And if you just said "not me", then shut up. Logan's the lead singer of the best boy band EVER and if you're not a fan of his, you gotta be crazy! Needless to say, Logan is pretty famous among most teens and preteens of the Pokemon world. He's the lead singer of Five Vine, the most kid-friendly, teenage heartthrob-inducing, love conducting boy band out there! So many albums. So many deals. So much perfection in one perfect body. Logan's tours take him all over the world, and he loves every second of it. Strangely enough, he has a smidgen of a desire to live a normal life amongst the rest, just chilling out and stuff. BUT... he's also always jumping at any and every opportunity he can cling to in order to promote his band. .... He wants to live normally AND ride the luxury wave of Five Vine. ... Yeah, Logan is very indecisive. Whenever he’s faced with a decision he prefers to ask his manager for answers instead of facing the problem head-on himself. His manager makes most of his choices for him. To those who know Logan as himself and not a superstar, he's what most would consider a laid-back hippie-dippy vegan. He's generally passive to most things in life. It all adds to his boyish charm. The only thing that really riles him up is the harm of any pokemon or other creature in the pokemon world. Because of this, Logan is a vegan, and refuses to even touch meat. In fact, that's the message in most of his band's songs! They're very environmentally themed. Logan's a dedicated vegan, and he tries to show people the benefits of being vegan when he can. The first person to suggest being grass type to him was his manager. Logan listened to his manager, as he always does. He likes the type at least, as it helps him feel as one with nature. But why a superstar would need to sign up for a gig involving becoming the next champion... nobody knows. But who cares!? Isn't he dreamy!? Logan's Pokemon 591Amoonguss.png|Amoonguss 154Meganium.png|Meganium 470Leafeon.png|Leafeon LOGAN'S AMOONGUSS Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Ecruteak Bell Tower Location Of 1st Evolution: LOGAN'S MEGAGIUM Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Inside Professor Elm’s Laboratory Location Of 1st Evolution: Ilex Forest Shrine Location Of 2nd Evolution:'''Olivine Beach '''LOGAN'S LEAFEON Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Ecruteak Town Location Of 1st Evolution: Ecruteak Town Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Logan has appeared in a total of eighteen episodes. * Logan has the record for getting a full team as early as possible as of The Kimono And I * Logan is one of the nine Johto trainers who survived atleast one sudden death duel the others being Ferrum, Gareth, Keira, Marta, Monty, Rise, Ruth And Seymour * Logan is one of the three trainers to have won more the one challenge during Johto, The others being Samson, And Simun Gallery LoganGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Loganicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 logan_by_miracleproductions-dbbcu3s.png|Artist: MiracleProductions pokemon_and_partner_9__logan_by_miraclesoup-dbhqtbo.jpg|Artist: MiracleProductions Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Unova Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Grass Type Trainers